


Vztah vody k vodopádu

by Hagebutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, a bit angsty
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Doplnění dílku skládačky - jak Bucky našel ve Wakandě mír: se Stevem, a se sebou samým. Napsáno jako součást adventní slash výměny.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Vztah vody k vodopádu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolviecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/gifts).



> Tohle bylo napsáno jako součást (Tajné) adventní slash výměny na české skupině Openslash CZ/SK. Bylo neobvyklé zkusit psát i na jiný fandom, ale jsem překvapená, jak to vyšlo. :) Tento ship je radost psát! Doufám, že příjemkyně bude podobně potěšená a že se alespoň trochu vyrovnám jejímu kouzelnému fanartu, který dostala já od ní.

Steve přecházel přes místnost s krásným širokoúhlým výhledem na Wakandu jako tygr v kleci. Shuri seděla u počítače a rychlé klepání do kláves se mísilo s těžkými kroky.

„Kde je, princezno Shuri, prosím?“ ptal se nervózně Steve.

„Nevím, starouši,“ pokrčila Shuri rameny. „V naší hornaté, teplé zemi mají termální skeny terénu občas potíže. Já na to přijdu, ale chvilku to potrvá.“

Steve dál nervózně přecházel. Buckyho pustili z kryokomory teprve před týdnem (zatím na to nebyl čas, protože jak se Steve dozvěděl, ony „blíže neurčené vnitrostátní problémy“, které mezitím Wakandu postihly, zahrnovaly ozbrojené povstání králova bratrance N'Jadaky, které se naštěstí povedlo úspěšně potlačit) a od té doby trpěl jeho přítel záchvaty třesu a zoufalého smutku, jak se mu postupně obnovovala paměť a vzpomínky, které potlačoval během událostí v Německu a na Sibiři. Steve něvěděl, kam Bucky obvykle chodí, když se cítí sám, ale vždycky se stihl vrátit do večeře, i když s lehce začervenalýma očima. Jenže tentokrát byl pryč už druhý den. Steve vzburcoval wakandskou inteligenci hned ráno, a když si nedokázali poradit vinou nepřesných skenerů, požádali o pomoc princeznu Shuri. Na intel jim chodily zprávy, kde byl Bucky spatřen, ale jakmile vyšel z urbánní oblasti a překročil hranici pralesa, byl prakticky k nenalezení.

Bylo samozřejmě hloupé kvůli jednomu člověku burcovat armádu a královský rod, ale Steve už nikoho jiného neměl. A měl hrozné obavy, že bývalý voják nestabilního vzhledu, který jen doplňovala robustní, respekt vzbuzující kovová paže, se dostane do konfliktu s nějakým drsným hraničářem a jeho nosorožci, bude v potížích, ze kterých ho ani jeho ruka a reflexy nedostanou.

Kéž by tak měl po ruce jejich bývalý tým! Avengers! Jeden z jeho přátel by úplně stačil. Black Widow by ho přivedla cobydup. Clint by vykoukl z větracích šachet a řekl by „tady je!“ Thor by pravděpodobně vyslal Mjölnira s lístečkem a za chvilinku by se Mjölnir vrátil s vlajícím Buckym v závěsu nebo tak něco. Tony by-

Steve zaťal zuby. Proč to ten nedůvtipa odmítal pochopit? Neměl by myslet na Tonyho. Přičemž kdyby byli pořád ještě přátelé, byl by Tony přesně ten pravý na pomoc. Nonšalantně by přišel s wakandským cappucinem v ruce, požádal by o pomoc Friday nebo jak se ta jeho chytrá mašinka jmenovala, udělal by nějaké technologické kouzlo a Bucky by byl do patnácti minut zase zpátky.

Tonyho sice neměl, ale měl Shuri. Princezna právě vzhlédla od počítače a mávla na něj. Steve přispěchal. Na obrazovce se před ním rozprostírala lesnatá oblast Wakandy, fotografovaná z výšky. Shuri přibližovala každým klepnutím oblast blíž a blíž. „Hele, myslím, že se mi ho povedlo najít, kapitáne. Bude někde v téhle oblasti. Já vím, že je to pořád pěkných pár hektarů, ale blíž to zatím vážně neumím. Mám poslat taktický tým?“

Steve rázně zavrtěl hlavou, jak se mu s cílem vrátila stará rozhodnost. „Udělám to já sám.“

*

Přesně proto teď procházel vlhkou wakandskou džunglí, klestil si cestu a snažil se srovnávat svůj vlastní postup se souřadnicemi na moderních hologramech, které vyvolávaly kimojo korále, které dostal od Shuri. Technologie Wakanďanů ho nepřestávala udivovat – strávil v současnosti zatím sice jen několik let, ale zato u „technologicky nejvyspělejší“ společnosti na světě, SHIELDu. Takže měl slušné srovnání. Kimojo korále byly definitivně skvělá věc.

Podle mapy se blížil k potoku a i když nečekal, že by tam Buckyho našel, přesto ho tam našel.

Bucky ležel v jezírku, na nohy ve vysokých botách mu dopadal malý vodopád, vlasy se vlnily ve vodě a kolem jeho tváře proplouvaly trsy exotických květů. Byl by to krásný pohled, kdyby se Buckymu neřinuly z očí slzy, které mohly co do průtoku solidně konkurovat onomu vodopádu.

Steve se zarazil; ještě nikdy neviděl Buckyho plakat. A i když věděl, že jeho postava je definována jeho ochotou pomáhat lidem, nevěděl, co si počít.

Došel k jezírku a sedl si na břeh, tak, že i jeho boty skončily ve vodě. Jeho hřmotný pohyb způsobil, že do vody kolem Buckyho dopadlo několik dalších květenství.

Steve natáhl ruku, ponořil ji do čiré vody a chytil Buckyho za jeho kovovou ruku. Rudá hvězda se zaleskla, jak z ní voda smývala nánosy špíny. Steve se zamračil. Kov byl poškrábaný, na pár místech byly dokonce důlky a hluboké vrypy, a spoje byly zanesené bahnem. Ne že by se Bucky o svoji ruku příliš staral, většinu doby ji měl zakrytou, jak jen nejvíc mohl, ale rozhodně by takhle záměrně nepoškodil svoji důležitou končetinu. Nebo?

„Bucky?“ oslovil ho Steve. „Proč?“

Bucky praštil kovovou rukou do vody, až vysoko vyšplouchla. „Nenávidím tu věc,“ postěžoval si tiše. „Musím na to myslet dnem i nocí. Mám sny, kdy nic nevidím, jsem oslepený, záře mi vypaluje oči – a pak pohnu obličejem a zjistím, že jsem se celou dobu díval zaměřovacím sklem na svoji ruku a že to je z toho, ale ona září dál a dál a ještě víc, je jako slunce, které musím nosit s sebou, a i když zavřu oči, nic nepomáhá. Mám chuť ji useknout, ale ani to nejde,“ zavrčel zoufale.

Steve vydechl. „Mně se zas pořád zdá o ledu,“ přiznal. „Mám pocit, že mi už nikdy nebude teplo, a že celý zbytek času, co nám zbývá, strávím pod ledem. No, aspoň že na svoje noční můry jsem našel dobrou zemi.“ Rozhlédl se kolem, po tropickém baldachýnu, který je obklopoval. Nevěděl tak úplně, co říkat. Rudá hvězda se dál zlověstně leskla, ale Steve, podobně jako Wakanďané, ji neměl spjatou s říší zla a studenou válkou. „Bucky,“ mluvil dál, „víš přece, že tě mám rád jako nikoho jiného na světě. Udělal bych cokoliv, aby tvoje sny byly klidnější. Cokoliv. Vždyť,“ pokračoval v náhlém osvícení, „jsme v technologicky nejvyspělejší zemi na světě. Jestli ti někde můžou pomoct, musí to být tady. Jen nás – mě – k sobě pusť.“ Další odmlka. „Když jsem byl v SHIELDu, dostával jsem speciální lekce, které jsme za války neměli. Psychoterapie tomu říkají. Seženeme nějakého bývalého vojáka, který těm... sračkám bude aspoň trochu rozumět, a pomůžeme ti. Prosím, Bucky, nech si pomoct. Promiň, měl jsem si toho všimnout dřív.“

Bucky se zvedl. Jeho staré já by v tuto chvíli pravděpodobně řeklo „Mluvíš trochu dlouho, ne, Stevie? Slzy nech holkám,“ ale tenhle Bucky toho viděl víc, než by kdy kdo měl vidět a nasál do sebe laskavá slova jako jezírko přijímá vodopád, bez kterého by vyschlo a zaniklo. Podíval se Stevovi do očí a pevně ho chytil i svojí zdravou rukou. „Děkuji, Ste-“ chtěl říct, ale víc toho ze sebe nedostal. Džunglí přihopkalo stádečko kůzlat, které se chtělo napít z jezírka.

Oba muži se na ně dívali, zatímco stádečko poklidně pilo. Ten obraz měl v sobě něco velmi uklidňujícího.

„Kriste,“ vydechl Bucky. „Nic teď nechci víc než moct zůstat na statku, a starat se o nějaká taková zvířata, hlavně co nejdál od jakýchkoli bojů a střelby, vážně.“

Steve udělal poslední krok vstříc a objal ho. „Jsem si jistý, že tvoje síla se dočká ocenění.“


End file.
